1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a hub spindle for supporting a wheel between fork ends of bicycle frames.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
A hub mechanism for a bicycle includes a hub spindle fixed to fork ends of a bicycle frame, and a hub rotatably supported by the hub spindle usually through a bearing mechanism. A conventional hub spindle has substantially the same diameter at opposite ends and in intermediate positions thereof, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 4-107101, for example. The bearing mechanism used in the above hub mechanism includes ball pressers mounted on the hub spindle. Each ball presser is a short element disposed adjacent a ball bearing as seen in the above publication.